deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Game With A Mean Storyteller/05 Dec 2010
e(7:14:53 PM) AnnoLaptop is now known as Birds (7:15:02 PM) You are now known as Crowns (7:15:04 PM) Remmon: We're still missing peoples... (7:15:19 PM) Birds: xp is coming. Somehow. (7:15:34 PM) DMBot left the room (quit: Disintegrated: Last words: 1364. "Ok, He Hits Me. How Much Damage Do I Take? Whaddya Mean 'You Need More Dice'??" ). (7:18:41 PM) Silk ~chatzilla@194.82.10.IP entered the room. (7:19:34 PM) Crowns: Last time: http://deathcookie.wikia.com/wiki/Game_With_A_Mean_Storyteller/28_Nov_2010 (7:19:43 PM) Birds: Let's do this show on the road before we get K-lined. (7:20:47 PM) Remmon: Right. Time to get someone killed. (7:20:52 PM) Crowns: I dodge! (7:21:06 PM) Remmon: Last time around, you arrived outside the city proper. (7:21:12 PM) Birds: (Have someone else. I don't think I can get another exaltation now.) (7:21:22 PM) Remmon: Now, you'll have to navigate customs and avoid being arrested (7:21:24 PM) Birds: We were climbing the stairs. (7:21:58 PM) Remmon: You were done climbing the stairs (7:22:35 PM) Birds: "Let's have a look around town." (7:22:48 PM) Remmon: First task: Get into the city (7:22:59 PM) Remmon: (Optional): Do so unnoticed (7:23:02 PM) Birds: (Where are we, then?) (7:23:15 PM) Remmon: There is a city gate a few hundred meters to the west, along the road you're on (7:23:16 PM) Silk: (presumably, outside the walls) (7:23:19 PM) Crowns: Is there mortal danger about? (7:23:38 PM) Remmon: Undoubtedly, but none of it is being aimed at you so far (7:23:51 PM) Remmon: There are armed soldiers on the city wall at regular intervals (7:24:26 PM) Crowns: I head over towards the gate. (7:24:51 PM) ***Birds follows Crowns. (7:25:30 PM) ***Silk follows as well (7:25:38 PM) Remmon: You soon arrive at the gate, where a small group of carts and people are making their way through customs. There are a dozen guards by the gate itself, keeping a look out for unsavioury figures (7:25:49 PM) ***Silk looks at Crowns (7:26:05 PM) Crowns: None of us look messianic. (7:26:13 PM) ***Birds isn't unsavoury. She's rather pretty. (7:26:19 PM) ***Silk ditto (7:27:30 PM) ***Crowns stands in line to get in. (7:27:41 PM) ***Silk joins the que (7:27:49 PM) Silk: *queue (7:29:42 PM) Remmon: You shuffle along slowly for the next fifteen minutes as the guards process one cart at a time (7:29:48 PM) Remmon: Eventually they reach you (7:29:53 PM) Remmon: "Papers please." (7:31:40 PM) Crowns: "We haven't got any. We're refugees. Where do we get papers?" (7:31:40 PM) ***Birds defers the arguing to Crowns. (7:32:08 PM) Remmon: "You'll have to talk to the immigration guys, over by the main gate." (7:32:19 PM) ***Crowns grumbles and heads over there. (7:32:23 PM) Remmon: He points towards the edge of the cliff, where the elevators are being raised up to the city (7:32:44 PM) ***Birds shrugs and follows Crowns. (7:32:46 PM) Silk: "Alright, thank you." (7:32:52 PM) ***Silk follows the other two (7:32:55 PM) ***Crowns plots to steal immigration papers. (7:33:14 PM) Remmon: You arrive at the main gate. (7:33:53 PM) Remmon: There's a constant stream of tourists and trade caravans coming out of the elevators and the tunnel, heading through the main gate and then into the city after passing through one of the many customs gates. (7:34:03 PM) Crowns: "Who do we talk to about immigration papers?" (7:35:00 PM) Remmon: "Immigration is in the building over there. And when you get rejected, the elevators are right over there." (7:35:12 PM) Remmon: He helpfully points out the impossible to miss row of elevators (7:35:21 PM) Crowns: "Damn bureaucracy." (7:35:25 PM) Silk: "Helpful..." (7:35:37 PM) Crowns: "Should we give this place a miss and go somewhere smaller and less annoying?" (7:36:24 PM) Crowns: (Or we could summon three agatae and teleport in. :p) (7:38:19 PM) Silk: "Are there any... well, more reliable ways of getting in?" (7:38:33 PM) Birds: "Let's try the bureaucracy first. If it proves too hassling, we can try something else." (7:38:44 PM) ***Crowns grumbles over to the bureaucracy. (7:41:42 PM) ***Crowns moves in bullet-time, apparently. (7:42:05 PM) ***Birds follows. (7:43:08 PM) Remmon: You reach the immigration building. Inside its twin doors is a large waiting hall. Next to the door is a stack of numbered papers and a sign (in low realm and firetongue) instructing people to take a number and wait for their number to be called (7:43:33 PM) Remmon: Someone calls the number 'Ninety thousand seven hundred and thirty four.' (7:43:33 PM) Silk: ... (7:43:41 PM) ***Crowns looks at the stack. (7:43:44 PM) Silk: "Yeh, I vote we move on." (7:43:58 PM) Remmon: The top number is 91101 (7:44:23 PM) ***Birds doesn't understand anything being said. (7:44:40 PM) ***Birds only knows YAR HAR SEATONGUE. (7:45:10 PM) Crowns: "Yep, this place is bullshit." (7:45:37 PM) Remmon: Someone calls the number 'Ninety thousand eight hundred and fourteen. (7:45:39 PM) ***Crowns has Seatongue and 3x Realm. (7:45:58 PM) Birds: "Fine. Let's not stormwind out, though. Last time was painful." (7:46:12 PM) ***Crowns trudges off to the elevators. (7:46:25 PM) ***Silk follows (7:46:41 PM) Remmon: You reach the elevators. 2 of them are currently boarding for ground level (7:46:49 PM) Crowns: Yay. Let's go down. (7:47:13 PM) Remmon: You board an elevator going down (7:49:13 PM) Silk: "You know, we didn't try chatting up anyone. A lot of the time, it's not what you know, it's who you know..." (7:49:43 PM) Crowns: "Kindly wait with plotting insurrection of the Lap and a reform of the immigration system until we're out of earshot." (7:49:57 PM) ***Birds giggles. (7:50:36 PM) Remmon: The elevator starts going down (7:50:36 PM) Crowns: "Yarr harr yarr scurvy yarr." (7:50:46 PM) Silk: "... Har har. That's not what I meant at all." (7:51:17 PM) Birds: "By the way, Crowns, when you teach me to dodge flawlessly, teach me a couple of the Realm's official languages." (7:51:34 PM) Crowns: "Di, di, dissimo." (7:52:42 PM) Crowns: (Italian for "Tell me, tell me more.") (7:52:57 PM) Remmon: The elevator, after a lengthy and slow trip down the cliff side, reaches ground level (7:53:11 PM) Silk: "A'right. Now what?" (7:53:13 PM) ***Crowns exits. (7:53:16 PM) Remmon: "Ground level, everyone off!" (In Firetongue) (7:53:29 PM) ***Birds leaves. (7:53:32 PM) ***Silk hops off the Elevator (7:53:54 PM) Crowns: "Now, do we plot flying in, sneaking in, stealing someone's papers, giving this place a miss entirely, or giving it a miss for a short while as we tour the outlying cities of the province?" (7:53:57 PM) Remmon: The others on the elevator leave as well, before the elevator starts being loaded with more people and pack animals (7:54:54 PM) Silk: "Mist could've probably lobbed us over the walls..." (7:55:06 PM) Silk: "Not that that helps at all." (7:55:09 PM) Birds: "I can fly in no problem. Silk probably can fly in as well, yes?" (7:55:10 PM) Crowns: "Mist is busy trying to seduce a siaka or something. Hell if I know." (7:55:37 PM) Silk: "Oh yeh. If we wait till nightfall, I could probably get in easy." (7:55:52 PM) Crowns: "I can't fly in." (7:56:21 PM) Birds: "Summon a flying demon, then?" (7:56:27 PM) Silk: "Or sneak in?" (7:56:36 PM) Crowns: "Flying demons sounds fun." (7:57:49 PM) Crowns: "Let's go somewhere else so we won't get interrupted." (7:58:03 PM) Birds: "Indeed. Let's." (7:58:08 PM) ***Birds heads into the countryside. (7:58:52 PM) ***Silk follows (7:59:10 PM) Crowns: "So, what kinds of demon fly and are large enough to carry people?" (7:59:25 PM) Remmon: You find a large cave a few miles from the Penitent, where you could hide in the cave and cast spells (8:00:11 PM) Birds: "An agata, for example." (8:01:18 PM) Birds: "You can take me along for a ride, too, since they are big enough. I won't waste my extremely limited essence supply then." (8:01:34 PM) Crowns: "Limited? How so?" (8:02:00 PM) Birds: "I can't respire in Creation. Only in the Underworld and shadowlands." (8:02:32 PM) Birds: "And Calibration. But pretty much everyone can on Calibration." (8:02:53 PM) Crowns: "Well. That sucks. So what does the diagram for an agata look like?" (8:03:25 PM) Birds: "Here, I'll show you..." (8:04:20 PM) ***Crowns throws 20m for the spell and 25m for reducing the demon's die pool at the spell so this doesn't get screwed up, flares like a bonfire of anonymity and shinyface. (8:04:37 PM) Crowns: "Come, wasp! Come, beast of burden! Obey my will!" (8:05:05 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10: Ess+WP (8:05:07 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Ess+WP": (1 2 10 3 7 4 8 4 10 3). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:05:47 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4: Never surrender! (8:05:48 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Never surrender!": (5 4 8 5). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:05:55 PM) Remmon: It is conquered (8:06:21 PM) Crowns: I bind it to indefinite service as my personal mount. (8:07:04 PM) Remmon: You have an Agata mount! (8:07:12 PM) Crowns: It's beautiful. And full of stars. (8:07:51 PM) Crowns: (It's Appearance 6. Anyone impressed?) (8:08:00 PM) ***Birds proposes they wait until Crowns' anima die down. (8:08:22 PM) ***Birds likes the jewels. (8:09:06 PM) ***Crowns proposes they buzz the town. (8:09:38 PM) Birds: "I don't think that's wise." (8:09:51 PM) Silk: "Neither." (8:10:01 PM) Crowns: (Hmm. They also have Survival 3 and all three Survival Excellencies. We should bind another one and set it to forage for us.) (8:10:39 PM) Crowns: "Fine." (8:10:52 PM) ***Crowns goes have a nap. (8:11:32 PM) ***Silk yawns and decides to sleep as well (8:12:27 PM) ***Birds keeps watch. (8:12:39 PM) Remmon: Time passes. (8:12:45 PM) Remmon: How long will Birds stay on watch? (8:13:30 PM) Crowns: Speaking of which, have the deathlords gotten anything done on that whole geomantic engineering project to break my manse attunement? (8:13:49 PM) Birds: Until Crowns stops being shiny. (8:14:02 PM) Remmon: Not yet, but I'm sure they won't be long (8:15:22 PM) Crowns: So now what? (8:15:24 PM) Remmon: Crowns stops being shiny after how long? (8:15:37 PM) Crowns: Define "shiny". (8:15:53 PM) Remmon: No giant anima flare (8:16:02 PM) Crowns: As soon as the demon is bound and I go to bed there's presumably a scene end and I go from "giant flare" to "glowing person". (8:16:18 PM) Birds: (He'll need about an hour.) (8:16:24 PM) Crowns: After that it's 40 minutes to drop two more steps down and be actually stealthy. (8:16:45 PM) Remmon: Righto (8:16:51 PM) Remmon: So an hour later, Crowns is no longer shiny (8:17:14 PM) Birds: What time of day is it? (8:17:18 PM) Crowns: An hour past midnight. (8:17:24 PM) Birds: Right, right. (8:17:25 PM) Crowns: Demon summoning is always from sunset to midnight. (8:17:28 PM) ***Birds pokes the others awake. (8:17:37 PM) Remmon: It is dark. (8:17:40 PM) Silk: ... (8:17:44 PM) Crowns: "Hm?" (8:17:50 PM) Silk: "Right. Where will we meet up?" (8:17:53 PM) Remmon: You might get eaten by a Grue (8:17:56 PM) Crowns: "Meet up?" (8:18:09 PM) Birds: "In the city. Town square, perhaps?" (8:18:17 PM) Silk: "Sure." (8:18:24 PM) Crowns: "Can't we all fly together?" (8:18:29 PM) Silk: "Just, don't go /straight there./" (8:18:59 PM) Birds: "Technically, but your new mount has a nice teleportative ability, within line of sight." (8:19:12 PM) Crowns: "Oh good. So we'll fly up above the town and then teleport down to the square?" (8:19:40 PM) Silk: "... Not directly." (8:19:55 PM) Crowns: (What's the moon?) (8:20:18 PM) Birds: "Not directly. We'll want to touch down somewhere stealthier." (8:20:40 PM) Silk: "Yeh. The Square'll be the most open area, generally..." (8:21:22 PM) Birds: "Let's get going." (8:21:26 PM) Remmon: (The moon is only a tiny sickle. The countryside is quite dark indeed) (8:21:57 PM) ***Silk walks to the edge of the cave and shifts into bird form (8:22:12 PM) ***Crowns leads the agata out of the cave, mounts it, and grins (8:22:30 PM) ***Birds flies with Crowns. (8:22:58 PM) Crowns: "Let's take a look at the top of the Penitent before we go to the city." (8:24:07 PM) Crowns: (Books of Sorcery 5: Roll of Glorious Divinity 2: Colon Cancer: Page 70: Agatae.) (8:24:58 PM) ***Silk follows after the wasp (8:25:47 PM) ***Crowns flies through the night, wheee! :D (8:27:06 PM) Remmon: You fly towards the top of the penitent (8:27:25 PM) Crowns: "The wind whipping through my hair, the moon above me, the city below me... this is the life." (8:27:57 PM) Remmon: You note that the town below you is conspicously well illuminated (8:28:33 PM) Birds: "They've got lots of light." (8:28:46 PM) Crowns: "It's a nice city." (8:29:32 PM) Crowns: So what's the penihead like? (8:29:46 PM) Remmon: It's a REALLY big head (8:29:59 PM) Crowns: Can we fly into its ear? :D (8:30:11 PM) Remmon: There's quite a bit of damage to the head too (8:30:16 PM) Remmon: Yes, you can fly into its ear. (8:31:59 PM) ***Crowns attempts to land on top of the head. (8:32:02 PM) Birds: "Fly around its head. Maybe there's something interesting." (8:32:21 PM) Crowns: What sort of damage are we talking about? Broken house, exploded house, meteor impact, nuclear test site? (8:32:39 PM) Remmon: Half of the penitent's face is slagged (8:32:52 PM) Remmon: As if someone fired a bunch of essence weapons at it, not that you'd know what those are. (8:33:12 PM) Crowns: Half its face. On a several miles high statue holding a city. o_O (8:33:43 PM) ***Crowns flies around its head and boggles at the ridiculous explosionary. (8:34:13 PM) Birds: "First Age weapons, I'll bet." (8:34:30 PM) Remmon: It's quite dark. You think you'd be able to make it out better if it was day. (8:35:55 PM) Crowns: "Hm." (8:36:10 PM) Crowns: "I don't think they would have wasted first age weapons on random targets. What did they have defending this place?" (8:36:31 PM) ***Silk flies in a few circles around the giantwaspthing (8:37:57 PM) Birds: "I cannot begin to guess." (8:38:04 PM) Birds: "Let's head into the city?" (8:38:11 PM) Crowns: "Agreed." (8:39:06 PM) ***Crowns flies to about two miles above the city for starters. How does it look from here? (8:39:16 PM) ***Crowns yawns. (8:39:18 PM) Remmon: Big, well lit and busy (8:39:30 PM) Crowns: Is there the tiniest chance they've noticed us yet? (8:40:04 PM) Remmon: Never say never, there might be a Dragonblooded down there using perception excellencies after all (8:41:20 PM) ***Crowns heads down to the point where he can tell the town square from the slums. (8:43:37 PM) Crowns: "Okay, this is hard to see. What side of town do we want to land on? Silk, any chance you could find a good landing spot and point it out to us somehow?" (8:43:47 PM) Remmon: As noted in TS, it's really hard to do that at night. (8:44:04 PM) Birds: "We're not really risking much by getting somewhat closer." (8:44:29 PM) Birds: "Also, I don't think Silk can reply just now." (8:44:35 PM) ***Silk lands on Crowns' head and pecks it (8:44:42 PM) Crowns: "I'll take that as a 'no', shall I?" (8:44:54 PM) ***Silk stops pecking (8:45:23 PM) ***Crowns flies somewhat closer. (8:45:50 PM) Remmon: You get close enough to make out what appears to be a palace up against the Penitent itself (8:46:09 PM) Birds: "Far away from that palace." (8:46:25 PM) ***Silk takes off and spirals down a bit (8:46:29 PM) ***Crowns points at a place 1/4 of the way around the town and somewhat in from the walls. "There?" (8:47:16 PM) Remmon: Clouds obscure the moon, it becomes darker (8:47:46 PM) ***Birds looks at the clouds. Any chance they'll clear up soon? (8:48:14 PM) Birds: !exalted 3: Perception (8:48:15 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Perception": (3 2 10). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:48:30 PM) Remmon: You think there might be rain coming (8:48:36 PM) Remmon: Possibly a thunderstorm (8:49:20 PM) Birds: "A storm is coming. Let's fly closer, since it's darker." (8:49:57 PM) ***Crowns flies closer to somewhere on the side of town not near either the palance or the main gate. (8:50:02 PM) Crowns: -n (8:50:25 PM) Crowns: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMWi7CLoZ2Q (8:50:32 PM) Remmon: It starts to rain as you descend further, now close enough to just barely make out buildings (8:50:53 PM) Crowns: "Well, this is nice cover at least." (8:51:08 PM) ***Silk lands on a roof (8:51:58 PM) ***Crowns instructs the agata to teleport down to that roof. (8:51:58 PM) Remmon: There's a flash of lightning, followed by a thunder KABOOM! (8:52:13 PM) Remmon: You are suddenly on a roof (8:52:29 PM) Crowns: Dramatic entrance! (8:52:35 PM) Silk: ... (8:52:54 PM) ***Silk thinks I'm not with them! They followed me! (8:53:16 PM) Crowns: "We're in. Let's get off this roof quickly. Agata, dematerialize." (8:53:25 PM) ***Birds dismounts. (8:53:36 PM) Remmon: The agata immediately dematerializes (8:53:43 PM) ***Birds looks for a way off this roof. (8:53:48 PM) Remmon: Crowns and Birds are suddenly floating in mid air (8:53:57 PM) Remmon: dex+athletics to avoid face plant? (8:54:01 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8 (8:54:02 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (6 8 3 3 10 9 6 7). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:55:09 PM) Birds: !exalted 5 (8:55:10 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled (9 6 2 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:55:28 PM) Remmon: Neither of you face plant, despite the sudden disappearance of your ride (8:56:14 PM) Birds: "Right." (8:56:33 PM) ***Birds gets off the roof, provided it is not too high. (8:57:58 PM) ***Crowns climbs down the roof. (8:58:22 PM) ***Silk swoops down, and uses the two for cover to change back to human (8:58:26 PM) Remmon: You're now on the ground floor (8:58:31 PM) Remmon: Standing in an alley (8:58:40 PM) Crowns: With a dematerialized wasp hanging around. (8:58:41 PM) Remmon: Lightning flashes again (8:58:49 PM) Silk: ... (8:58:52 PM) Birds: "Okay, first order of business is to get lodging. Let's find an inn." (8:58:53 PM) Crowns: Let's hope nobody has an AESS clone. (9:00:19 PM) ***Birds moves out, looking for an inn. (9:00:35 PM) Remmon: In a tourist town like this, finding an inn is easy! (9:00:40 PM) Remmon: As such, you find an inn (9:01:51 PM) Crowns: Is Silk still a bird? (9:02:08 PM) Silk: Nope (9:02:16 PM) ***Birds has no money, expects Crowns to pay with his ill-gotten gains. (9:03:04 PM) ***Crowns has Resources 3, acquires rooms worth Resources 2 and tips the innkeeper Resources 1 if they can suggest a good tailor for someone who's just arrived in town as a refugee. (9:03:38 PM) Remmon: The innkeeper speaks low realm and is very helpful in providing a room and some tips on where to get new clothes (9:04:15 PM) Crowns: Yay. (9:05:44 PM) ***Crowns pays Resources 2 again for rooms as necessary until everyone has their own bed. :p (9:06:01 PM) Birds: "It's been quite a while since we've slept in an actual bed." (9:06:16 PM) Crowns: "Yep. Now if you don't mind I intend to spend some time in one." (9:06:22 PM) Crowns: "Don't bother waking me up early." (9:06:34 PM) Remmon: The innkeeper is particularly pleased at you renting 3 of his expensive rooms (9:07:59 PM) ***Birds goes to her room, locks the door, and enjoys the night in comfort. (9:08:25 PM) Remmon: Silk too? (9:08:29 PM) Silk: Yeh (9:09:20 PM) Crowns: (I'm sleeping with my artifact breastplate on, since it has no mobility or fatigue penalty, and can be comfortably hidden under clothes.) (9:09:41 PM) Birds: (Sleeping with bracers and smashfists on.) (9:09:48 PM) Silk: (Same with my chainshirt.) (9:11:20 PM) Remmon: Crowns is woken up rudely in the morning. (9:11:32 PM) Crowns: By whom? (9:11:35 PM) Remmon: There are 4 men standing in your room, with the innkeeper standing in the door opening trying to be unnoticed (9:11:53 PM) Crowns: "Whaaaat." (9:12:07 PM) Remmon: "Customs and immigration. Your papers please." (9:12:09 PM) Birds: (Do we get checks to notice this?) (9:12:47 PM) Remmon: (No, they're still being quiet) (9:13:01 PM) Remmon: (You'll get perception + awareness once/if Crowns starts shouting) (9:13:16 PM) ***Crowns throws a pillow at them and shouts "I WAS UP LATE, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE." (9:13:50 PM) Remmon: The man catches the pillow and tosses it aside (Yup, perception + awareness to be rudely awakened by Crowns shouting) (9:14:01 PM) Silk: !exalted 6: Whassat? (9:14:02 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Whassat?": (4 10 7 2 4 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:14:08 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: PA (9:14:09 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PA": (1 1 7 6 1 8). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:14:19 PM) Remmon: "I'm sure you were indeed up late sneaking into our city. Now unless you can present the appropriate papers, we will have to escort you out." (9:14:28 PM) Remmon: Silk, Birds, you wake up because you heard someone shout (9:14:33 PM) Remmon: Silk knows it was Crowns shouting (9:14:42 PM) Crowns: "They're in my jacket." *points sleepily at an empty spot on the floor, crawls under covers* (9:14:48 PM) ***Birds gets up and goes listen at the door. (9:14:56 PM) Remmon: "There's no jacket." (9:15:05 PM) Crowns: "Look harder." (9:15:10 PM) ***Silk grabs her bow, and shifts into mouse form (9:15:30 PM) Remmon: "Get out of your bed." (9:15:41 PM) ***Crowns grumbles his way out of bed. (9:15:43 PM) Remmon: Birds, you can faintly hear someone talking (9:15:48 PM) Crowns: "Fuck you, where's my jacket?" (9:15:54 PM) Crowns: "I had it yesterday." (9:16:04 PM) Remmon: "And your papers were in it?" (9:16:28 PM) Crowns: *yawns widely* "Yesh. I think so." (9:16:53 PM) Remmon: "You'll have to come with us please." (9:17:00 PM) ***Birds unlocks the door as quietly as she can, prepared to cast FoS at a moment's notice. (9:17:29 PM) Remmon: Two of the men lead out of the room, the other two will follow behind Crowns (9:18:13 PM) Crowns: "No. No I don't." Crowns then proceeds to make up excuses for why he doesn't, involving the guards having stolen the jacket, corruption in the ranks, an accomplice to the deathknights who burned down his home, several other refugees, blaming Anathema, and suggesting that the guards have better things to do than annoy people who probably have more discretionary spending than the guards earn in a year. (9:18:33 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12: ManipSoc (9:18:34 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "ManipSoc": (7 1 8 7 2 10 5 8 5 8 3 2). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (9:18:58 PM) ***Birds waits. (9:19:20 PM) Crowns: !exalted 1 (9:19:22 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (8). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:19:50 PM) Remmon: You lie very convincingly. The man nevertheless insists that you must come with him to the office so the matter can be sorted out, wether it is by issueing you with new papers or evict you from the city. (9:20:10 PM) ***Silk scurries under the bed (9:20:40 PM) ***Birds relocks the door and goes back to sleep. (9:20:51 PM) ***Birds thinks that Crowns can get back to them when he's slipped the law. (9:21:15 PM) ***Crowns curses the bureaucracy. (9:21:36 PM) ***Crowns starts to come with them to the office, thinks of plans. (9:22:00 PM) Remmon: The office they were talking about, it turns out, is not far from the main gate (9:24:18 PM) ***Crowns goes to the office, then. (9:25:06 PM) ***Silk waits to see if anyone enters her room (9:25:11 PM) Remmon: When you arrive there, you are led into a room with a table attached to the wall and no chairs, the men who led you there inform you that someone will be with you momentarily to fill out the requisite forms (9:25:21 PM) Remmon: Roll perception + Awareness (9:25:31 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (9:25:32 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (5 1 1 3 4 7 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:25:50 PM) Remmon: You don't immediately spot any secret entrances, but that sure is a pretty mirror (9:26:21 PM) Remmon: The guards close the door on you (9:26:32 PM) Remmon: You hear something creaking (9:26:40 PM) Remmon: It sounds like it's coming from below (9:26:44 PM) Crowns: I tap the floor. (9:27:10 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4: IntLore (9:27:12 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "IntLore": (2 5 4 7). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:27:29 PM) Remmon: The floor sounds hollow (9:27:42 PM) Crowns: I tap the walls. Do they also sound hollow? (9:27:58 PM) Remmon: Nope, the walls do not sound hollow (9:28:08 PM) Crowns: Is there a window? (9:28:23 PM) Remmon: There is a small window in the ceiling (9:28:39 PM) Crowns: Is it a window that no reasonable person could get out of? :D (9:28:39 PM) Remmon: It's too small to crawl through, of course, and there are several iron bars blocking it (9:28:43 PM) Remmon: It's also out of reach (9:28:58 PM) Crowns: Is it within reach if I jump 7 yards straight up + whatever natural reach I have? (9:29:07 PM) Remmon: Of course (9:29:14 PM) Remmon: Roll dex (9:29:28 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10 (9:29:30 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (7 8 9 2 3 2 5 6 1 5). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:29:32 PM) Crowns: (DexAware??) (9:29:49 PM) Crowns: I jump up to grab the iron bars in the window! (9:29:57 PM) Remmon: Suddenly, the floor seems hinge away and fall out from under you. Think fast! (9:30:01 PM) Remmon: Damn, you thought too fast :p (9:30:17 PM) Remmon: You're now hanging from the iron bars in the window, looking down a 2 mile drop (9:30:40 PM) Crowns: What amount of Larceny would it take to wriggle through? (9:30:43 PM) Remmon: Then it suddenly dawns on you. The lap deals with criminals and unwanted refugees by throwing them out of the city. Literally. (9:31:07 PM) Remmon: Like, 5+ successes at minimum? (9:31:11 PM) Crowns: Hmm. On second thought. (9:31:16 PM) Remmon: The gap is smaller than your head (9:31:18 PM) Crowns: "Agata, materialize and carry me down from here with all speed." (9:31:40 PM) Remmon: Your wasp materialises, allows you to mount and then goes into free fall out of the cell (9:31:53 PM) Remmon: As you depart, you hear screams from the other side of the mirror (9:32:02 PM) Crowns: Someone else falling on the other side? (9:32:21 PM) Remmon: No, more the kind of screams you'd hear if someone saw something horrible or extremely scary (9:32:23 PM) ***Birds sleeps soundly. (9:32:29 PM) Remmon: Like a demon materialising out of thin air (9:32:39 PM) Crowns: It's not scary! It's App 6! :p (9:32:47 PM) Crowns: It's a /hot/ demon. :p (9:32:55 PM) Silk: It's a /wasp/ (9:33:04 PM) Crowns: It is made of shinies. (9:33:12 PM) Silk: It's a /wasp/ (9:33:15 PM) Remmon: It appeared out of THIN AIR (9:33:38 PM) Remmon: Anyways, you are flying out down the cliff side (9:34:01 PM) Crowns: I stop about halfway down and look to see if I can rescue anyone else falling out there." (9:34:43 PM) Remmon: You don't see anybody else falling down the cliff at the moment (9:34:57 PM) Crowns: Okay then. I fly away from the cliff and take stock of my surroundings. (9:35:00 PM) Crowns: Actually, screw that. (9:35:14 PM) Crowns: I'm gonna fly off towards the head of the penitent. (9:35:32 PM) Remmon: Are you going to stay a good distance away from the city walls or are you going to buzz the walls? (9:35:33 PM) Crowns: Zigzag in its general direction, then teleport the last distance so nobody watching me can see exactly where I went. (9:35:46 PM) Crowns: It's a natural location for the others to look for me. :p (9:35:59 PM) Crowns: (Another one presumably being the cave.) (9:36:09 PM) ***Crowns will wait there for a while. (9:36:12 PM) Remmon: You appear on top of the penitent's head. It's cold up here. (9:36:30 PM) Remmon: Everyone else, it's getting late in the morning. You are getting hungry. (9:37:01 PM) ***Birds eventually gets up and notices that Crowns is absent. She knocks on Silk's door. (9:37:45 PM) Birds: "Silk, get up, lazybones." (9:38:10 PM) ***Silk shifts back to human and opens the door. (9:38:25 PM) Silk: Where's Crowns? (9:38:58 PM) Birds: "Still absent. I think he somehow screwed up getting back to us." (9:39:25 PM) Silk: "... He was yelling at someone." (9:39:39 PM) Birds: "Probably the lawmen." (9:40:03 PM) Birds: "Given the lack of exploding brickwork, I hazard a guess it wasn't the dragon-blooded." (9:40:39 PM) ***Silk sighs. (9:40:49 PM) Silk: Well, now what? (9:40:54 PM) Silk: +" " (9:41:22 PM) ***Crowns is poking about the head of the Penitent to see if there's any remnant of treasures or defenders left, since presumably someone didn't fire First Age weaponry at a random location. (9:41:40 PM) Birds: "We find him. Given he can be anyone by now, it's obvious we can't find him in the city. Do you have any money? I'm starved." (9:42:11 PM) Birds: "I'll poke around the market district, though, before we go off searching for him." (9:42:20 PM) Silk: "I've got some..." (9:42:36 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7: PerAware (9:42:38 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "PerAware": (6 8 10 10 6 1 3). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:42:39 PM) Birds: "Let's go get some food, then." (9:43:20 PM) Silk: "Alright." (9:43:58 PM) Remmon: When you head downstairs, the innkeeper approaches you (9:44:10 PM) Birds: "Hello again." (9:44:43 PM) Silk: "Can we help you?" (9:44:46 PM) Remmon: "Say, I noticed your friend sneaking out on you this morning, I don't think he'll be back. I could use some people like you two though, if you're looking for work." (9:45:02 PM) Remmon: !exalted 8: I am not lying! (9:45:03 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "I am not lying!": (1 6 1 3 5 5 2 5). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:45:20 PM) Birds: "What's the catch?" (9:45:26 PM) ***Silk raises an eyebrow (9:45:37 PM) Remmon: "Catch? What catch?" (9:46:22 PM) Birds: "The one you failed to mention. What kind of work is this supposed to be?" (9:46:30 PM) ***Birds folds her hands and squints. (9:46:48 PM) Remmon: "Err... I need a waitress and your friend looks like she could sing?" (9:46:59 PM) Silk: "What are you hiding?" (9:47:11 PM) Remmon: "I'm not hiding anything!" (9:47:18 PM) Silk: !Exalted 7: ManPres (9:47:19 PM) Remmon: He's feigning being insulted (9:47:19 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "ManPres": (8 1 1 2 5 1 4). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:48:00 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: PerInv (9:48:01 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PerInv": (2 10 7 7 10 4). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:48:54 PM) Birds: "Tell you what - we'll get back to you on that. Right now, we're going out right now." (9:49:12 PM) ***Silk nods (9:49:40 PM) Remmon: "But you can't leave! You... Errr... Haven't had breakfast yet!" (9:49:53 PM) Birds: "We'll eat out. Good-bye!" (9:50:09 PM) ***Silk me leaves (9:50:09 PM) Remmon: The innkeeper steps in front of the door to block the exit (9:50:15 PM) Remmon: "That just won't do." (9:50:32 PM) Silk: "Oh?" (9:50:49 PM) Remmon: The couple of people already seated in the inn get up from their chairs, you can see the glint of steel under their clothes (9:50:54 PM) ***Birds sucker-punches the innkeeper in the gut. (9:51:05 PM) Remmon: JB! (9:51:18 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: JB (9:51:18 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6: Innkeeper! (9:51:19 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "JB": (5 2 4 3 3 10). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:51:19 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Innkeeper!": (9 4 4 6 4 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:51:23 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5: The others (9:51:24 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "The others": (7 7 9 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:52:30 PM) Silk: !exalted 4 (9:52:31 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (6 1 2 10). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:53:27 PM) Remmon: Tick 0, the other guests, all 5 of them, jump at you with clubs as Birds draws back for her punch (9:53:43 PM) Remmon: !exalted 9 7 5: First 3 vs Birds, last vs Silk (9:53:43 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "First 3 vs Birds, last vs Silk": (7 6 8 1 5 2 8 10 10; 3 8 5 9 3 7 10 6 5; 5 4 4 3 1 3 9 10 1; 6 7 6 3 4 2 10 2 7; 2 10 8 6 8 10 5 10 3). Successes (TN 7) = 7; 5; 3; 4; 8. (9:54:00 PM) Remmon: !exalted 9m 7 5: First 3 vs Birds, last vs Silk (9:54:01 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "First 3 vs Birds, last vs Silk": (10 6 10 6 4 10 7 4 10; 5 9 1 5 2 9 9 2 9; 10 1 4 3 5 5 7 6 9; 8 10 3 8 4 9 6 9 6; 6 10 3 6 1 6 4 9 9). Successes (TN 7) = 5; 4; 3; 5; 3. (9:54:15 PM) ***Birds evades and parries everything easily. (9:54:18 PM) Remmon: Any hits at all? (9:55:24 PM) Crowns: http://df40.bravehost.com/exalted/ExaltedCheatsheet.html (9:56:19 PM) Crowns: So (Dex 4 + Dodge 3 + Ess 2)/2 = 4.5, rounds up to 5? (9:56:43 PM) Remmon: Yup? (9:57:03 PM) Remmon: Everyone spends 5 seconds missing Silk and Birds. (9:57:04 PM) ***Silk almost flows around her assailant (9:57:09 PM) Remmon: Tick 0, everyone but the regulars (9:57:32 PM) Crowns: You may or may not have artifacts, charms or hearthstones that increase your DV further. For example you could use Dexterity Excellency. (9:58:52 PM) Remmon: Tick 1, even (9:59:35 PM) ***Birds continues with her sucker-punch, having evaded or parried the clubmen. "Bad idea." (9:59:46 PM) Crowns: Punch weapon: Speed 5, Accuracy +1, damage +0B, defense +2, rate 3. (9:59:49 PM) ***Silk kicks the person who tried to club her (10:00:04 PM) Crowns: Kick: Speed 5, Accuracy +0, Damage +3B, Defense -2, rate 2. (10:00:10 PM) Birds: !exalted 11: JUST LIKE DESUS (10:00:11 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "JUST LIKE DESUS": (4 9 5 8 4 4 3 8 6 6 10). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (10:00:33 PM) Remmon: Hit by 2 (10:00:56 PM) Birds: 11B raw damage. (10:01:02 PM) Birds: Piercing. (10:01:15 PM) Birds: Speed 3. (10:01:58 PM) Remmon: Soak 3B (10:02:25 PM) Birds: !exalted 8B: He is a heroic mortal, and the others are extras, yes? (10:02:26 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "He is a heroic mortal, and the others are extras, yes?": (5 6 6 5 9 1 10 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:02:41 PM) Silk: *redacted* (10:02:49 PM) ***Silk draws her bow and shoots the assailant (10:03:53 PM) Remmon: He's not very heroic, but I did bother to give him a name so he's not an extra (10:03:54 PM) Silk: !exalted 7: Pew! (10:03:55 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Pew!": (2 8 10 6 4 1 10). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (10:04:07 PM) Remmon: Hit by 3 (10:04:48 PM) Birds: (Cool, cool.) (10:05:07 PM) Crowns: That means your raw damage is 3 (threshhold) + 2 (short powerbow damage bonus) + 2 (default arrow: broadhead) + ? (your strength). (10:05:26 PM) Crowns: Remmon: Does the mortal have any soak to subtract from this? (10:05:46 PM) Remmon: Only if it's bludgeoning damage? (10:06:05 PM) Silk: !exalted 8l (10:06:06 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (9 4 3 8 8 5 7 3). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:06:16 PM) Remmon: The extra dies, there are 4 extras remaining (10:06:28 PM) Remmon: !exalted 2: The better part of valour (10:06:28 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "The better part of valour": (1 6). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (10:06:38 PM) Remmon: The innkeeper runs like a little sissy (10:07:52 PM) Crowns: Bite their faces off! You're an Abyssal and a Lunar, eat face! (10:08:04 PM) Birds: Whose tick is it? (10:08:20 PM) Remmon: Lessee (10:08:23 PM) Remmon: Tick 4, Birds (10:10:46 PM) Birds: "Silk, shoot him, please," Birds says, as she backflips behind one of the attacking thugs, and seizes him in an iron grip by the hand and throws him behind the counter. (10:12:13 PM) Birds: !exalted 12: Resplendent Abyssal Piledriver, speed 4 (10:12:14 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Resplendent Abyssal Piledriver, speed 4": (3 7 6 5 3 3 5 5 10 4 4 2). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:12:20 PM) Silk: !exalted 10: Pew LEGSHOT! (10:12:21 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Pew LEGSHOT!": (2 9 2 9 2 6 6 7 6 5). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:13:09 PM) Birds: At 9B, that's 3 damage to extras, and he's unconscious. (10:13:23 PM) Remmon: Tick 5, 3 extras (10:13:27 PM) Remmon: !exalted 2: Valour (10:13:28 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Valour": (8 2). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:13:46 PM) Remmon: !exalted 9 7 3: Beat on the one with the bow! (10:13:46 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Beat on the one with the bow!": (8 5 5 6 8 8 6 5 5; 8 4 6 6 10 5 2 1 7; 2 6 10 9 7 9 7 8 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 4; 7. (10:14:44 PM) Remmon: Hit by 1, 9B raw damage (10:15:27 PM) Remmon: !exalted 2b: Bashing! (10:15:28 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Bashing!": (6 10). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:15:41 PM) Remmon: Silk gets a headache from one of the thugs beating her head with a club! (10:16:23 PM) Remmon: Tick 7, Birds and Silk (10:16:58 PM) Silk: !exalted 10: Called Coup De Grace Legshot on Fleeing Innkeeper (10:16:59 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Called Coup De Grace Legshot on Fleeing Innkeeper": (3 1 10 10 7 6 9 2 2 9). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (10:17:52 PM) ***Birds grabs the motherfucker who hit Silk by the head, puts her leg behind his, and throws him to the ground. (10:18:55 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (10:19:06 PM) Birds: !exalted 12: Wrasslin' (10:19:07 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Wrasslin'": (3 2 7 8 1 2 9 8 3 8 8 7). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (10:19:26 PM) Birds: And another one bites the dust! :D (10:20:38 PM) Silk: !Exalted 10: Hope you like paraplegia! (10:20:39 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Hope you like paraplegia!": (7 6 8 1 3 9 8 8 10 2). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (10:21:07 PM) Birds: (Mine was speed 4.) (10:21:44 PM) ***Silk concentrates, draws and fires a shot which slams into the innkeeper's leg, seperating it from his body in an arc of blood and gore (10:21:53 PM) Birds: "Thank you." (10:21:53 PM) Remmon: Silk steps out of the door and lets loose an arrow at the crooked innkeeper. Not wanting to kill him (yet), she aims for the innkeeper's legs and takes one clean off. The innkeeper goes down screaming, the other people in the area run away screaming, blood splatters everywhere (10:22:13 PM) Remmon: Tick 10, the extra (10:22:18 PM) Remmon: !exalted 2: Valour! (10:22:19 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Valour!": (8 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:22:40 PM) Remmon: He's undetered by your knocking everyone else out and attempts to bash Birds in the face (10:22:51 PM) Remmon: !exalted 9m: Beat Birds! (10:22:52 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Beat Birds!": (9 2 6 7 9 1 3 9 9). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (10:23:09 PM) ***Birds parries it. "Is that the best you can do?" (10:23:29 PM) Remmon: Tick 11, Birds (10:25:26 PM) ***Birds maneuvers to align herself in a straight line with the thug and the bar, and punches this bastard in the face, so he goes sailing over it. (10:25:42 PM) Birds: !exalted 12: Boom (10:25:43 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Boom": (7 2 4 6 10 5 6 6 7 5 6 9). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (10:26:04 PM) Birds: And that's the last one, I think. (10:26:12 PM) Remmon: You run out Extras to punch, the innkeeper is screaming in the streets (10:26:17 PM) Remmon: Your plan? (10:26:21 PM) Birds: "Silk, lock the door." (10:26:27 PM) ***Silk does so (10:26:52 PM) ***Birds takes the dead one, grows fangs, and starts feeding. (10:26:53 PM) Remmon: The door is now locked (10:27:08 PM) ***Silk looks away quickly. (10:27:09 PM) ***Birds will take a moment to do this on all five of those who were stupid enough to fight her. (10:27:13 PM) Remmon: nom nom! (10:27:31 PM) Birds: (15m regen. OM NOM NOM.) (10:27:50 PM) Remmon: Blood splatters all over (10:28:02 PM) ***Birds does like a vampire and drinks their blood from their necks. (10:28:45 PM) Birds: When she's done, Birds wipes her face, and starts looking for the innkeeper's room. (10:29:49 PM) ***Silk shifts into mouse form and scurries to a corner of the room (10:29:50 PM) Birds: "We'll be skip town in just a bit. I wanted to trade for money here, I guess I'll have to steal some." (10:29:54 PM) Remmon: You quickly find it on the ground floor (10:30:03 PM) ***Birds breaks in and searches for loot. (10:30:44 PM) Remmon: There's a small chest, presumably full of money (10:31:07 PM) ***Birds picks it up, to see if it jangles. (10:31:17 PM) ***Silk looks for any holes in the wall that a mouse could feasibly slip through. (10:31:23 PM) Remmon: It jingle jangle jingles (10:31:56 PM) Birds: "I'm going to look for Crowns on top of the Penitent and the cave, if he's not there." (10:31:59 PM) Remmon: You can find some spots where a mouse could slip out (10:32:25 PM) ***Birds puts the chest in her backpack, then moves somewhere with a window. (10:32:39 PM) ***Silk squeaks in affirmation, then scurries out of the building (10:32:40 PM) Remmon: There's a window in your room (10:33:37 PM) ***Birds goes to her room and speaks the word of the ten thousand birds, turning into a flock of raitons, who go overfly the Penitent (and land on his head, if Crowns is there). (10:34:29 PM) ***Birds goes there. (10:35:04 PM) Remmon: Crowns, there is a hole in the penitent's ear, there are steps carved up to it (10:35:12 PM) Remmon: Looks like people have gone into it before (10:35:12 PM) Crowns: Do they look recently used? (10:35:15 PM) Crowns: nvm (10:35:28 PM) Crowns: I peek into the hole. Are there guards and/or traps? (10:35:38 PM) Remmon: Nope (10:36:39 PM) Crowns: I start poking inside. (10:37:15 PM) Remmon: There seems to be quite a deep cave here. Unfortunately it's dark. (10:37:34 PM) Crowns: I'm not flaring my anima without backup. I go back up onto the head and wait. (10:37:49 PM) Remmon: Birds arrives on top of the head, where Crowns is waiting (10:38:07 PM) ***Birds is bloodstained, but not bleeding from her forehead. (10:38:09 PM) ***Silk scurries into an empty allyway (10:38:21 PM) Birds: "Hi, Crowns." (10:39:14 PM) Crowns: "Hi, Birds." (10:39:18 PM) Crowns: "Where's Silk?" (10:39:37 PM) Birds: "She'll be along. We've had a scuffle with some thugs." (10:39:42 PM) ***Silk checks to make sure she /is/ alone with no-one watching. (10:39:57 PM) ***Birds gets the chest out and checks if it's locked. (10:39:58 PM) Crowns: "Aw, without me?" (10:40:02 PM) Remmon: You are alone, with nobody watching, Silk (10:40:15 PM) Remmon: It is indeed locked, there's a big padlock on the front (10:40:19 PM) ***Silk shifts into her bird form and takes off and away (10:40:24 PM) Birds: "Can you open this?" (10:40:36 PM) Crowns: "Sure." (10:40:51 PM) Crowns: "Where did you get it?" (10:41:04 PM) Birds: "Stole it from one of said thugs, the innkeeper." (10:41:26 PM) Birds: "Would you believe he wanted to sell us into prostitution?" (10:41:33 PM) ***Crowns takes a nearby rock and pokes the lock a few times. "Well. I suppose you wouldn't come to me with it if - he tried to what?" (10:41:35 PM) ***Silk swoops around to the head of the penitent and lands when she gets there (10:41:46 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10: PerLarc to check for traps on the chest. (10:41:47 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "PerLarc to check for traps on the chest.": (5 1 5 9 5 2 2 9 9 9). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:42:11 PM) Remmon: It does not appear to be trapped, Crowns (10:42:50 PM) Crowns: "Anyway. The guards tried to throw me off the edge of the city, at which point I flew away on the agata. (10:42:51 PM) Crowns: " (10:43:17 PM) ***Crowns points at the chest, says "Open Sesame!" in his most dramatic voice, and pokes the lock with Lock-Opening Touch. (10:43:27 PM) Birds: "Apparently, we're too pretty for our own good." (10:43:29 PM) ***Birds giggles. (10:43:46 PM) Crowns: (Success is automatic unless there's locking magic, in which case rolloff.) (10:44:23 PM) Remmon: The padlock goes *click* and falls off the chest (10:44:35 PM) Remmon: In the chest is Resources 3 worth of silver coins (10:45:21 PM) ***Birds produces a happyface. (10:45:59 PM) Birds: (I can share with Silk, but that's not going to increase her Res 2, under the rules.) (10:46:22 PM) Silk: ((It's the spirit of the thing :-p ) (10:46:36 PM) Crowns: "Congratulations. So what happened to the innkeeper?" (10:46:37 PM) ***Birds waits until Silk arrives. (10:46:55 PM) Birds: "He became a one-legged innkeeper." (10:47:14 PM) Crowns: "Nice." (10:47:19 PM) ***Crowns keeps a lookout for Silk. (10:47:32 PM) ***Birds tries to clean up a bit. (10:47:43 PM) Remmon: Silk arrives (10:47:46 PM) ***Silk comes into land on Crown's head (10:47:58 PM) Crowns: "Hi there. So you got run out of town too?" (10:48:14 PM) ***Silk hops down and shifts back to human (10:49:29 PM) ***Birds greets Silk and shares the spoils. (10:50:00 PM) Silk: "Yeh, we did. Let's /not/ use the refugees story next time, hmm?" (10:50:15 PM) ***Crowns grins. (10:50:16 PM) Silk: "Thanks, Birds." (10:50:17 PM) Birds: "Tourists is better. Or adventurers." (10:50:27 PM) Crowns: "Or we could knock someone unconscious and steal their identity." (10:50:37 PM) Silk: "Mmhm." (10:50:38 PM) ***Birds stows the rest of the moneys. (10:51:02 PM) Birds: "That would only work for you, Crowns, master of disguise." (10:51:13 PM) ***Silk coughs slightly (10:51:19 PM) Crowns: "I suppose so. So, while you were away, I found out that this statue's head is apparently hollow." (10:51:19 PM) Birds: "And you." (10:51:28 PM) Crowns: "There's a path into the ear." (10:51:35 PM) Birds: "Anything interesting inside?" (10:52:28 PM) Remmon: We'll end before you head inside (10:53:13 PM) Crowns: "Haven't checked yet. It was dark and I might want backup if there are Terrestrials or something." (10:53:19 PM) Silk: "I suppose there /was/ something." (10:53:41 PM) Silk: "But... It might not still be there, after all this time..." (10:54:03 PM) Birds: "Hmm?" (10:54:43 PM) Silk: "Well, this place has been around long enough to have a whole town grow up on it." (10:55:05 PM) Birds: "I see." (10:55:43 PM) Birds: "Let's see what's in there." (10:55:50 PM) Silk: "Alright." (10:55:58 PM) ***Birds starts in the direction of the ear. (10:56:17 PM) Silk: "Shouldn't we... eat?" (10:56:57 PM) ***Birds stops. (10:57:00 PM) Silk: "I'm hungry, not sure about Crowns..." (10:57:10 PM) Crowns: "I'll survive." (10:57:14 PM) Birds: "You have a point. I am somewhat starved, but I can survive." (10:57:45 PM) Crowns: "Otherwise we could take the wasp for a farm raid." (10:57:50 PM) Crowns: "I heard the grow melons here." (10:57:53 PM) Silk: "Do we have /any/ left over food?" (10:57:53 PM) Crowns: *they (10:58:05 PM) Crowns: "I think we left that down there somewhere." (10:58:15 PM) ***Silk curses (10:58:34 PM) ***Birds resumes walking to the ear. "If the hollow head is inhabited, they might have food. Otherwise, we just bear it." (10:59:01 PM) Silk: "Alright. Onwards then." (10:59:16 PM) Crowns: "Sounds like a plan." (11:02:22 PM) Remmon: 4xp to all!